ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzshock
Ben 10,000 |Alternate Counterparts = }} Buzzshock is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nosedeenian from the Nosedeen Quasar. Appearance Ben as Buzzshock Buzzshock's appearance is similar to an earth dry cell. He is black, with green electricity and green eyes. In the original series, he had a white large lightning-like line from where his neck starts, to where his legs start on his front and back. He had a hole on his head that could release electricity. He had positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on his back. His Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, instead of a hole, he had a grey spot on his head (resembling a battery). His Ultimatrix symbol was green. In Omniverse, Buzzshock's shape has changed (due to the new animation style). He has two bolts on each arm, the lightning bolt line is now green, and the top of his head is now shaped like a battery, with the top colored light green, and positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on his back. His head is now more prominent, as his chin actually sticks out rather than being a part of a long, one-piece body. Buzzshock's eyes are now almond-shaped instead of being circular. Buzzshock wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his head. Bad Ben as Buzzshock Bad Ben as Buzzshock looks identical to Ben Prime's Buzzshock in Omniverse, save for all the green parts being recolored minty green. Bad ben buzzshock.png|Bad Ben as Buzzshock Powers and Abilities Buzzshock can use his speed to pass through any electrical source and has the ability to manipulate green electricity. Buzzshock can also control electricity and can inhabit electrical devices, controlling them from the inside, and in some cases powering them. However, he can also cause electrical technology to malfunction and fry when he passes through them. He can animate and possess electrical machines as a result. Buzzshock can duplicate himself when he is severed, more specifically when he is cut in half or has enough power. This enhances his durability to allow him to be uninjured if he is severed, as he simply can duplicate to avoid being harmed. Unlike other Nosedeenians, Buzzshock's speech is understandable. He also has enhanced agility, as shown when he jumped over Phil when he attacked him and landed on both feet. He also has enhanced speed and can seamlessly fly. Weaknesses Fire seems to take away his power, as well as getting trapped in something made of a non-conductive material. If Buzzshock runs out of energy, he will fall asleep.A Jolt from the Past Buzzshock can be insulated with rubber-sheeted blankets. While he has enhanced durability, it was only enough to keep him from being harmed by one of Sevenseven's energy blasts, but not enough to keep it from incapacitating him.Cough It Up History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *Buzzshock first appeared in Ben 10,000. Buzzshock defeated Dr. Animo. ;Ken ;Season 4 *In Ken 10, Buzzshock attempted to fight Mot Snikrep, before Mot Snikrep was frozen by Ben 10,000 as Arctiguana. Buzzshock later attacked Kevin 11,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 4 *In Max's Monster, Buzzshock was unlocked by Phil so he could feed off him. He then powered up a Null Void Projector to defeat Phil. ;Season 6 *In Cough It Up, Buzzshock defeated Sixsix but was defeated by Sevenseven. ;Season 7 *In Rook Tales, Buzzshock tried to take off Young One's tail. * In The Color of Monkey, Buzzshock was used to fight Suemungousaur. ;Bad Ben ;Season 5 *In And Then There Was Ben, Buzzshock chased an Omnitrixless Ben Prime. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) ;Ken ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' (x2) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Feedback) ;Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' (cameo) *''The Color of Monkey'' ;Bad Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Black Knight's Flight Naming and Translations Etymology Buzzshock is a combination of the words "buzz" and "shock". Trivia *In Omniverse, Buzzshock speaks with an extremely high-pitched voice, similar to one an ordinary human being has after inhaling helium. *An odd coincidence, Buzzshock appeared in the same episode as Frankenstrike three times. References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens